


Come What May

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Family, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he's being ridiculous. They’ve been planning this, taken every precaution…there’s no reason for things to go wrong. But if they do...<br/>A note from Charles to his family, reminding them how much they're loved. Canon-based AU, Cherik family drama. </p><p>Something of a follow-up to "Chocolate makes you sick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> This actually hurt for me to write. I had fun with it but still. Sadness.

He knows he’s being ridiculous. Working himself up over problems that may or may not come to pass. They’ve been planning this, taken every precaution…there’s no reason for things to go wrong.

A lie, if he’s ever heard one.

Barely thirty weeks and already, the doctors worry. They assure him he’ll be fine—early surgery, with the right medical assistance should guarantee his survival (the baby, he asked them, what about the baby?)

They failed to mention that part.

He didn’t like it—didn’t WANT it but who would look after the children should he push himself too far? Erik was away, and Raven…he hadn’t seen Raven for sometime.No, if he tried to see this though he’d most certainly (certainly?) die…the time for selfishness had passed.

It broke his damn heart, but Charles would not leave his two children alone.

Even if that meant gambling with the third…

 _There’s no choice, Charles—you’re already a week behind schedule._

Again: children. Barely old enough to tie their own shoes, let alone tend to themselves for however long the surgery lasted. (and the baby, oh, if he loses the baby…)

_Stop it._

Right…no more stress until after delivery.

Sighing, he sat back in bed, grimacing as tendrils of pain crawled across his lower back. After delivery…he couldn’t wait. (yes you can, you can, it could go wrong everything could go wrong you could lose—)

_Enough!_

“Ugh…” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Charles forced himself to breathe. This always happened. Eli, Robin, now little Breanainn. Every time a child drew close, he panicked (with good reason; it’s a wonder you can still walk— _shut up_ ) and Murphy’s Law reigned free. Everything that can go wrong always seemed to.

Yes, his kids were growing strong, but one was terribly small and the other…was fine, but his own body bore wounds six years unhealed. What man of thirty-nine had trouble scaling bloody stairs?

_Calm, Charles, be calm._

Another breath, lowering his hand. His eyes fell with it, straying to the paper spread over the nightstand. He’d had Robin bring it up earlier, along with a ballpoint pen. He knew worrying incessantly did no good but all the same…

With a sharp inhale, Charles snatched the writing materials and began scribbling frantically.

———————-

_My dear children,_

_Tomorrow marks a milestone in our journey together. From Eli’s first kick to bringing Robin home, we’ve made many a memory over the last six years. I’ve cherished every single one, and it’s my hope they’ll continue with your younger brother’s birth._

_That being said, my dears, my precious little loves…there is a chance we’ll reach the end of our travels prematurely. I pray this isn’t the case, but should something happen to me or the baby…know that I love you very much. I’ve always loved you and just because I’m gone doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop. I know, I know, Hank said daddy would be fine, but life, sometimes, trips you when you aren’t looking. Knocks you on your bottom before you’ve a chance to catch yourself._

_Not to discourage you from hope. You must have hope, my children; it keeps you going, even when you fall. It may seem like much to ask, but please, you must try. For me, your little brother…and for your papa, too. Hope will make you strong, and you must be strong, little ones. Papa will need you when he comes home._

_Robin, little lady that you are; I need you to hold our family together, for me. I know you’re young, but if anyone can keep your father in order, it’s you. My darling child…you’ve been a joy to raise and a true blessing in our lives._

_Elior…my boy, by sweet little light, please don’t cry for us. We still love you, dearly, wherever we are. You and your sister, both._

_Erik…Erik, I am so sorry. I never imagined parting so soon, let alone on an operating table without you at my side. If I could turn back time and bring you here, I would do so in a heartbeat. You were always there for me and here, now, I’m to leave without saying goodbye._

_My one regret about this pregnancy. Not our son, never our son._

_If he’s—all of you, if our boy lives at my expense, promise me you’ll do for him as I’ve done for you. Teach him all you know, and let him know he’s loved._

_Yes, Erik, I'm aware I’ve a flair for dramatics; what’s one more precaution, if this really is the end?_

——————————

He paused, thumbing at his eyes. _You old fool._

He is, but like he’s put to paper; better safe than silent.

A slow, shuddering breath shakes his chest, pushing his last words through his pen.

———————-

_You’re the greatest gifts I’ve ever received; from the day your papa stole my heart, you’ve worked to make me whole._

_I’ve never been as happy as I am with you. You’ve given me the family I never thought I’d have, and that, to me, is worth an early grave._

_I love you more than words can express._

_Goodbye._

_xoxo Charles_

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as AU to me as it seems to you readers, I'm sure. It's based off a chain of events that occurred in tumblr RP, (including how Charles got pregnant and why his children have their names) but fast-forward six years.
> 
> As such, Robin, Eli, Breanainn and the situation are in part created by two of my RP buddies (my Erik and Raven) but I don't know if they have AO3 accounts. If you guys find this piece and have one, let me know and I'll credit you. Gotta give it where it's due ;)


End file.
